


nightingale, chapter eight

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: [fanart]Kissing Kuroo was an exploration, a fascination, a mutual addiction.-Chapter 8,Nightingaleby aritzen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aritzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritzen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211553) by [aritzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritzen/pseuds/aritzen). 



> AAHHAahhhHHH i love this fic, please read this fic

[view fullsize/reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/157945851712/illustration-from-nightingale-by-aritzen)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
